1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decorative accessory; more particularly, the light-emitting decorative accessory is light-emittable and has visual effects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the tradition, decorations, e.g. badges, buttons, etc. applied to shoes, hats, backpacks, and clothing are usually in the stationary type. Although they provide decorative effects, there are the following general shortcomings.
1. Unchangeable
Because most the traditional decorations are in the stationary type and unchangeable, it is not allowed for people preferring changes to make changes on the appearances of things decorated with these decorations.
2. Low Interest
Because the traditional decorations are unchangeable and not able to emit light, it is boring to use.
3. No Caution Function
Generally, these traditional decorations merely provide decorative effects and cannot emit light, so they do not have warning effects when the user moves in the night.